LOL New York Jets History
The New York Jets '''are one of two franchises in the NY/NJ metropolitan area causing nightmares to their fan base. This article details most of their mediocrity. The Johnson era '''Belichick flees the impending disaster * After the 1999 campaign ended in disappointment, Coach Parcels decided he wanted to hang it up and retire, with Bill Belichick becoming his successor. ** One problem with this happening at the time, owner Leon Hess passed away and as a result the team was going through an ownership change to the Johnsons, who no doubt wanted to have a say in the football operations, against Bill's wishes. ** New England Patriots owner Robert Kraft would offer Belichick full control of his team, as a result, right after Belichick got the Jet's job, he would resign (on a napkin that said "I resign as HC of the NYJ"), then take the job as NE's HC. ** The Jets were actually able to block this since they still had Bill under contract, instead of deciding to offer him full control of the team, they accepted a couple of draft picks from New England. ** Bill Belichick would proceed to make the Jets his bitch for the next 2 decades and win 6 Superbowls in New England. Even more Buttfumbling * Bowles was axed after the 2018 season, his replacement? Adam Gase, who was just fired from the Miami Dolphins. ** Gase would instantly become a meme at his press conference, sporting wide opened wandering eyes like he was high during the whole thing. * You would expect GM Maccagan to be fired too, right? Well they would eventually fire him, after the 2019 draft and free agency signings. ** Mike Maccagan would bring in former Steelers star RB Le'veon Bell and former Ravens LB CJ Mosley, Adam Gase didn't like the signings because they paid them a lot of money, despite being proven talents and Bell taking less money than he was offered with the Steelers. ** Maccagan's replacement would be Joe Douglas, who is basically best buddies with Gase. * The 2019 campaign would be a bigger disaster than last year for the Jets. ** After losing blowing a 16 point lead to the Bills, Sam Darnold would contract mono, yep, mono. *** ESPN would make a graphic regarding his illness which would instantly turn to a meme. *** How would his replacement, Trevor Sieman do? He would last half a game! He suffered a season ending injury, resulting in the Jets relying on 3rd string QB Luke Falk for the next few weeks, they wouldn't win a single game. ** The Jets also got a black eye to their organization with their medical staff. *** Kelechi Osemele would complain about shoulder pain, but the team's doctors said he was fine and demanded he play. *** Osemele didn't believe them and saw his own doctors, resulting in the team fining him. *** That doctor confirmed there was a major problem and he needed surgery. Osemele would file a grievance with the NFLPA and the Jets would respond by cutting him. *** A few weeks later, Luke Falk '''would file an injury grievance after getting cut when his starting job was done. ** Darnold would eventually come back in week 6, in a shocker, they actually beat the Cowboys in very convincing fashion. ** This led to analysts convinced the Jets may upset the Patriots on Monday Night Football the following week, the complete opposite happened as they would get destroyed at home 33-0. *** In said game, the Patriots went for a 4th & 6th in FG range in the 1st quarter despite already being up 10 points, punchline here is Belichick had the Jet's defense read inside out knowing Brady would get the first down. *** In the fourth quarter, despite the Jets no longer having a chance, the Patriots would purposely draw 2 penalties to get more room to punt, Gase would decline these penalties. But since he declined both, a whole minute would be taken off the play clock. Belichick would be shown on the sideline trying not to laugh at Gase for being so stupid. *** To make matters even worse: Sam Darnold was mic'd up the whole game. The mics would catch him sitting on the sideline saying "I'm seeing Ghosts", this would air live on National Television, resulting in many more memes. ** The following week, the Jaguars would take advantage of the whole "I'm Seeing Ghosts" debacle and have their mascot wear a bed sheet. The Jets would lose this game. ** But it can't get worse right? Nope! It can! '''Next week the Jets would lose to the winless Miami Dolphins, who were said to purposely be losing games for high draft picks. (On the contrary, the Fins would beat the Colts the next week) *** Not even half a season in, Jets fans were already calling for Adam Gase to be fired. Unsurprisingly, the Johnsons would confirm he had his job for the rest of the season. ** The Jets would actually start to bounce back and go on a win streak... '''until it was broken by the winless Bungles. '''This game went even worse than the Miami game, with the Jets not getting into the redzone once. So the Jets now have an L to both Miami and Cincy. Category:NFL Category:New York